Cheating?
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: A bit AU the first 6 Chapters! Little changes at end of 6 season and the begin of 7 season. Bones and Booth are together and expecting their first child. What will happen? Please read the Seventh Chapter! - It is not as it seems!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**This is a story of a friend and me! We hope you like it...We need a beta reader for the story! Who wants that?**

* * *

**Chapter 1...**

Dr. Temperance Brennan walked in the Jeffersonian Institute with a big grin on her face. The reason was, Angela stood before their office with her little son Michael.

Temperance loves her godchild.

She saw to their swollen belly and smiled. The Baby began to kick her. She put a Hand about their stomach.

Temperance took a step faster on Angela and first greeted the little man. "Well my little...how are you." stroked the little one over his head and then looked at her best friend.

"He is doing well so far sweety, and yourselves? " and looked at Temperance baby bump.

"So far everything is fine. Come with me in the office. "

Together went the friends into the office, and sat on the couch.

Bones stretched their hands after the baby out, to close him in her arms. Angela grinned literally and gave her son happy at her best friend.

It was so incredibly how Brennan has changed in recent months.

Temperance was now with her partner and best friend Seeley Booth together and the best part was the two expected a child...Angela had tried to find out the sex of the baby.

Temperance and Seeley didn't want to betray the sex of the Baby. It was a secret!

Bones brought their godchild to giggle. They tickled him slightly.

"Tell me Sweety! where is your knight in shining FBI armor?"

"I don't know...he was gone this morning early without a note and I suppose he is already in his office. I think...I nerve him..."

"What makes you think that you nerves Booth?"

"Angela...look at me...my hormones go haywire and I am often bitchy and moody. You have to know it ... how pregnant women are." She pointed to the little baby. And the Pretty artist began to nod.

"I agree with you. I was not easy ... I have driven him to madness. "

Now they both laughed.

A knock at the door tore both women out of her thoughts.

Booth stood there with his typical smile. He walked over to the small group and sat down beside her. Seeley took the baby away from Temperance and gave her a kiss.

At the sight you could get used to. Booth with a little Baby in his arms.

Long it would take no more then held Booth and Bones their own baby in her arms.

Angela und Bones had to laugh.

The little spat at Booth.

"You did it..now." Angela said only, took her baby and went into her office. Seeley and Temperance smiled after her...

"I'm fine but hungry."

"Okay, then let's go."

He helped her to her feet and together they left the Jeffersonian.

* * *

**Do you like it? Or should I stop? **

I know that "my" english is not so good! But I really try my best to get it to translate! I'm a beginner - Everyone starts small.

without practice you can't go forward.

I want to learn it - the English language. I have no one speaks in my circle of English. But I like the English language!

**We need a Beta-Reader for the Story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

***edit &credit - My Beta-Reader is taylorandhannah. Thank you so much for the Correction. She helped me a lot! Thank you that you are there for me. **

**Chapter 2...**

Brennan had been back at the Jeffersonian for a good hour. Slowly the day passed by, minute upon minute, tibula by fibula. But bones weren't the central focus on the timid anthropologist's mind. Brennan was in wallowing in her own thought. The questionable situations she'd let herself fall victim to. She had dipped her toe too deep into the water of irrationality. Her mind swirled with the events surrounding the last month with Booth.

All of these events began after the death of Vincent. Everything always has to go back to that hell of a day.

She didn't know what she was doing. She really had lost her train of thought. The train ran right off the tracks that night. It ran right into Booth's warmth and intrigue. My, what an interesting man he was. To be blunt, they slept together. We were one that night. One united mentally and physically. Their slurred thoughts of the previous events were clouded by sheer thoughts and glimpses of each other. They were like two teenagers who had just met. They had such electrifying energy as they explored each other. Before this happened, they were just friends. An occasional kiss under the mistletoe and a bout of sexual tension, but never this. Until now. Now she was expecting his child.

Brennan snapped back into her conscious thought. Hmm..Booth should've called to check on her by now. Since he dropped her off and hour ago. Normally, he'd have already asked several times now how she's doing.

Today was different. No call. No texting. No email. Nothing. Definitely out of Booth's normal behavior. She usually found it annoying, but the silence of her phone was unsettling. Something had happened. Fear entered Brennan's high resolution senses.

It was shortly after seven o'clock in the evening, Bones turned the laptop in the lab off and started on her way home.

With amazement, she found that Booth was already at home. Joyfully, she went upstairs to her apartment.

When she had opened the door quietly, voices flooded to her ear.

She attributed Booth's voice, but unfortunately the second voice failed to click in her mind. Bones could only hear the pitch of a woman. Unphased, she hung her jacket on the rack and put the key on the sideboard. Then, she went to the living room, Booth still wasn't in sight. Who was the woman with him? She could now hear faint laughing, she followed that familiar sound, it seemed to come out of her bedroom. Bones opened the door. What she saw broke her heart...

Booth was with another woman, in her bed. Carefully, she grabbed at her tiny bump. Tears ran down her cheeks. A shiver drove down her spine. Booth was the driver.

How could he do that?

Booth didn't notice that Bones had seen him.

Bones quickly left her bedroom. Enraged, she slammed the door behind him and ran out of the apartment.

Only then, did Booth notice that he was caught, he also knew exactly who had just slammed the door. What a huge mistake he had made. How could he hurt the woman he loved more than anything? How could he do that to the woman carrying his child? He couldn't...but he did.

He dressed quickly to chasing after his future.

Once he got to the parking garage, he noticed Bone's taillights. S***. Too bad he had forgotten his keys up, so he could not even go after her.

Wallowing in her own in tears, Brennan drove through Washington, D.C.

What should she do now?

The man she loved more than anything had cheated her with another woman. It may have been okay a month ago, but she was pregnant now. How in the world he could do that?

Angela. Her first clear thought was Angela. Angela always knew exactly what to do. Brennan drove straight to Angela's house. Countless tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them. She got out and walked to the door, then rang the bell. A little later, her best friend opened the door. What Angela saw made her gasp. Without words, she took Bones in her open arms and led her into the living room, to the sofa.

"Sweetie, what's going on? You look terrible. What happened?" Curiosity and concern traced Angela's voice.

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad. If you don't like it, you can change it. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is taylorandhannah. She has been a lot of effort with this story!**

**I am infinitely grateful to have you as my beta-reader. Thank you!**

**Chapter 3...**

A little later, her best friend opened the door. What Angela saw made her gasp. Without words, she took Bones in her open arms and led her into the living room, to the sofa.

"Sweetie, what's going on? You look terrible. What happened?" Curiosity and concern traced Angela's voice.

She looked at her friend. Angela realized that something had happened between her and Booth. In this moment, Hodgins came into the living room.

"Hey, Dr. B!" Jacks face lights up in surprise, "Whoa..you don't look good. What happened?"

"Well, when I arrived home I heard Booth's voice and another female's voice. So, out of curiousity, I traced the voices to find out what was going on." Angela nods at her best friend, listening closely to Brennan's explanation, "I found him in my bedroom. He was having sex with another woman. I know it's mostly likely my hormones, but I feel so abandoned."

"No, sweetie! What you're feeling isn't any of that. It's heartbreak." Angela replied. Angela was pretty confused about the whole situation though. Booth loves Brennan above all else. And he could never hurt her. But he did, it makes no sense.

"Angela, it hurts."

"Oh, sweetie! I know it does! I thought Booth was a loyal man. I mean he loves you more than anything else. I could never imagine him doing that. Especially because you're having his damn baby! "

Brennan laid her head on Angela's lap as Angela stroked her back soothingly.

Hodgins stood there, dumbfounded by what he had just heard. He and Angela exchanged worried glances. His anger pent up, he ran into the kitchen to have a little chat with the m***.

* * *

"Hey, bug man! Hear me out!" Booth begs.

"Save it, Booth! What have you been thinking? She is pregnant with your child and now you're cheating on her? What kind of sick joke is that?"

"Hodgins, I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to try that petty s*** on me. I find it simply sucks! Don't even try it on Dr. B, either!"

"I have made a big mistake! I'm painfully aware of that! Can you just give her the phone, please?"

"Booth, are you crazy? She came to us to get away from you! You think I'm stupid enough to put her on the phone? How do I know you won't hurt her again?"

Booth sighed into his phone, knowing he probably won't see much of Bones anytime soon. "Can I call you again tomorrow?" Booth begged. It was Jack's turn to sigh.

"Booth, give her time to fully wrap her head around what happened. You know her. And above all, why did you do that? I thought you loved her!"

"I do love her! I don't know why I did it, but it's the biggest mistake I have ever made."

"Is that the reason you lost Rebecca?" Hodgins took another stab at Booth. "Well, congratulations! You did it again!"

Booth stayed silent as Hodgins let out his anger.

"Can I meet you guys on Monday in the lab? I can talk to her and Angela."

"That's an option...if you want Angela to strangle you. Special Agent or not, nobody can beat the anger of an upset woman." A sense of accomplishment washed over Hodgins as he heard the agent gulp down his fears.

"There will be drama when you come to the Lab...but you are to blame!"

Hodgins took the last word upon hanging up, leaving Booth to wallow in fear.

* * *

Brennan was still hunched over Angela's lap as Hodgins exited the kitchen. "Booth...he wanted..." He gestured towards Brennan.

Angela scoffed, "Let me guess. He's sorry and he didn't mean for it to happen. He made a mistake and he loves her."

Hodgins nodded. "I told him he should leave you alone, Dr.B. So you can sort everything through. I think you should stay here for now. I'll get the guest room ready."

Hodgins walked back upstairs to prepare the guest room for Brennan.

Not even Angela's warm embrace could help the distraught anthropologist. Brennan just couldn't calm down. Too much was going on.

After a few hours, she finally fell asleep in Angela's arms.

Hodgins, who was sitting in the living room with the pair, walked over to the two women and gave Angela a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll carry her upstairs." Carefully, he lifted Brennan into his arms, cradling her. Fortunately, the comforter was already peeled back, so he simply laid her down and covered her when he got into the guest room. The slight movement stirred Brennan awake. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Thank you, Jack." She thanked.

"Don't mention it." Hodgins slightly smiled as he walked out of the room.

Unconsciously, she put a hand on her swollen belly and gently stroked it.

As Booth re-entered the apartment, he immediately went into the bedroom where the woman was eagerly waiting for him.

"Hello, Honey! Who was the woman?" She grinned.

"That was my wife. I would like to ask you to leave my apartment, that was a big mistake."

"Oh! Come on! I can probably offer you more than her. Darling." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Don't call me that. I know I've made a mistake, now get dressed and and leave my apartment. Now." He directed.

She quickly threw her clothes on. "If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." She winked and walked out of their apartment.

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad. If you don't like it, you can change it. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is taylorandhannah. She has been a lot of effort with this story!**

**I am infinitely grateful to have you as my beta-reader. Thank you!**

Hello,  
Thank you for your Review! We're very proud about it. It's _"just"_ a Story...Greetings

**Chapter 4...**

"Oh! Come on! I can probably offer you more than her. Darling." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Don't call me that. I know I've made a mistake, now get dressed and and leave my apartment. Now." He directed.

She quickly threw her clothes on. "If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." She winked and walked out of their apartment.

xxx

Brennan was awake in the middle of the night when she heard a small, but increasingly loud whine. She rubbed her eyes and then stood up to put clothes on. She left the room and trudged to Michael's door. The little one was perched up, cries escaping him.

"Uh...hello, Michael." Brennan approached the crib, "Are you hungry, or do you want a fresh diaper? I do suppose I'm being rather foolish right now, talking to you, but I don't know what you want."

She decided on changing his diaper first. She ended up throwing away 3 diapers until she finally grasped the concept of changing diapers, a skill she would soon need to master. Michael was scooped up into Brennan's arms and taken to the kitchen.

"Do you want a snack, now?" She used her best baby talk on the little boy, still feeling foolish.

Brennan struggled to hold Michael and also make a bottle of milk. She blended the formula and water by shaking vigorously. Michael gladly took the bottle from her hands.

She then sat down with the pleased toddler in her arms. "You are aware that baby formula increases the risk of gastroenteritis and doubles the risk of diabetes, right?" She stroked his hair lovingly. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, Michael." She smiled down at him.

Angela watched her for a moment with a smile, Brennan sure did have a unique way of showing affection. A good, yet weird way. She'll be a good mother, that's for sure.

xxx

Booth sat on the edge of he and Bones' bed. Worry and regret filling him more and more after every passing second. Who could he talk to? Realization set in...Cam. He quickly dialed Cam's number.

"Hey, Cam. Sorry to call you so late but I made a huge mistake." Booth braced himself.

"Okay, what 's going on? Is everything with Dr. Brennan okay?"

Wow..she's good. "Uhm...well...Bones walked in on me in bed with another woman." Cam stood at the other end of the line, mouth gaped open. She could not believe what she had just heard. This was clearly not something Agent Booth would do. What had gotten into him? She was sure that he loved Dr. Brennan and would do anything for her and their baby.

"Seeley! Are you crazy?! Why would you that?" Cam screamed, emotion overtaking her.

"I don't know! What should I do now?" Booth replied, helpless. Tears teased his eyes. Even he couldn't believe what he had done to her.

Despite her anger, Cam still felt as if she needed to help Booth. "Take it slow. Where is she now? Are you still with her?"

Booth could not think clearly. His calm countenance failed, tears streamed down his face. Slowly, he pulled himself together.

"She's staying with Angela and Hodgins. After she saw us, she went to Angela. Hodgins called me shortly after and all hell broke loose. He said she would stay with them for the weekend."

Cam still couldn't believe this whole situation. "Well, she's not alone. That's good. You have to explain it to her! And make things between you two better. You know exactly what she's going through and now... " Cam stopped right there. At that moment she wanted nothing more than for all of this drama not to have happened, for the baby. "I don't want to deal with this Seeley, at least not on your side. I'm sorry."

After an abrupt 'bye', both hung up. Everywhere Booth looked, he was reminded of Bones. He lay down on the sofa and wrapped himself up in her favorite blanket, crying himself to sleep.

xxxx

Michael was still working on his bottle and was just about to fall asleep again. Brennan tilted the bottle up slightly so he could finish the bottle with ease. She felt her baby kick from inside her, it felt more and more real with every kick. She was going to be a mother soon. It wouldn't be Michael in her arms soon, it would be her baby. Her and Booth's. The joy she felt diminished.

Angela walked into the kitchen and sat down next to her best friend. "Are you having trouble sleeping?" She asked.

"I just thought it would be nice to spend some time with my godson. I also thought maybe you and Dr. Hodgins could use the extra sleep." Brennan and Angela exchanged grins.

"Aw, sweetie, thank you! You mean I could use the extra sleep?" She chuckled. "You also could use a little practice, you know, since you'll have a little one of your own soon." Angela gently nudged Brennan.

Michael interrupted the moment with a shrill whine. "Aww...are you done eating? Come here to mommy!" Angela cooed, taking her son to burp him.

"So it's not completely irrational to talk to infants?" Brennan asked.

Angela laughed, remembering listening to Brennan talk to Michael earlier. "No, sweetie. It's perfectly normal. It's nice to teach the baby your voice."

"Okay, good. I was talking to Michael earlier and I felt a little foolish." Brennan half-smiled. "I think I'm going to go back to bed."

"I'll go with you." Angela replied, standing up. The two women walked back upstairs. Brennan went straight to her bed while Angela laid Michael back down in his crib.

In the morning, Brennan was awakened by a delicious smell. She rolled out of bed and followed the aroma into the kitchen. Hodgins had already set the kitchen table with plates of food.

"Hey, Dr. B! Did you sleep well? " He cheerfully asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for letting me stay here, Dr. Hodgins."

"Don't mention it, Dr. B." Hodgins smiled at her as the impromptu family sat down to eat.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Hodgins jumped from his seat to answer in case it was Booth. His theory was confirmed when he swung the door open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack's temper rose quickly. Booth was skating on thin ice.

"I told you to give Dr. Brennan time! Monday! Not today!" Booth jumped back at his old friend's yelling.

"I need to talk to her. Please, I-"

Hodgins braced himself against the door to prevent Booth from entering. "Do you honestly think Brennan is okay, right now? Because she's not. You really hurt her. Did you not think about the consequences of your actions?"

Hodgins' words meant more to Booth than he would ever care to admit. Though he regretted what he had done, he unfortunately could not turn back the clock and undo everything.

"Hodgins...please...if I hurt her...I'll leave, I promise." Booth begged.

"You already hurt her. So leave. Now." Hodgins wasn't joking and Booth took the hint. He backed away from the Hodgin's home, without thinking twice.

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad. If you don't like it, you can change it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is taylorandhannah. She has been a lot of effort with this story!**

**I am infinitely grateful to have you as my beta-reader. Thank you!**

******Chapter 5...**

Upon watching Booth drive away, scared shitless, Hodgins heads back into the kitchen. Both women look at him in surprise.

"It was nothing..." He fake smiled before sitting down again.

Brennan knew Booth enough to know Hodgins was lying. She didn't want to hear it, she knew it was Booth. Booth. She missed him so much. She missed his soft kisses on her forehead as she drifted off to sleep, the aroma of fresh waffles he made, sitting on the counter as she walked into the kitchen, the smile on his face when they get lost in each other's eyes, his protective physique looming over her as they slept. She missed it all so much. Why did he have to hurt her?

"Sweetie, are you okay?." Angela asks, worry painted on her face.

"Yes, I'm simply lost in my own mind, it's quite a common occurrence. I'm just thinking about Booth." Brennan admits, her posture slumps as she mentions Booth.

Angela put her hand on top of her broken friend's, as if to evoke some happiness in her. When that fails, she tries to change the subject. "When do you have your next appointment with the gynecologist?"

It appears to work as Brennan's mind is taken from Booth to her growing baby, she smiles, "The next appointment I have is Monday morning."

Angela nodded at Brennan, happy to have brought a smile to her best friend's face. Brennan had been looking forward to this ultrasound since she found out she was pregnant, this was the one that revealed their child's gender. Angela was also ready to find out the gender of her godchild so she could shower he/she in color-coded gifts.

The mental dodge Angela threw at Brennan didn't last long as thought's of Booth flooded back into her mind. This time yesterday everything was fine. They were all sitting together in Brennan's office, discussing their new baby. It wasn't like that anymore. All it takes is one decision to change everything.

xxxx

By the end of the day, Brennan had cried too many times to count. She was crying now. Every thought hung on Booth. Her eyes were red and swollen by the release of tears.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She blotted her eyes briefly as she read the text.

_"For my duck,_  
_As they say, one look is worth a 1000 words. I fell in love with you at first sight and I can't believe I had to wait 7 years to finally call you mine. I can't tell you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I'm a f*** idiot. If I could, I would go back in time and undo everything, but I can't. G*** I wish I could. Words like love, trust and happiness don't even come remotely close to what I feel when I'm with you. I can't take not being with you any longer. Without your closeness and warmth, I feel nothing. I know I have taken advantage of your trust, I know I hurt you so much but you are everything to me. Without you, there is no me. I miss you. Every day, every hour, every minute that you're not with me. I have made the biggest mistake of my life. I don't know where to turn. Please forgive me for what I did to you. Let me show you every day how important you are to me. Please...just come back to me._  
_I love you, Bones._  
_Booth."_

More tears came as Brennan read the text. Booth loves her. He loves her so much. She understands that, but the question is...will she forgive him?

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad. If you don't like it, you can change it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is taylorandhannah. She has been a lot of effort with this story!**

**I am infinitely grateful to have you as my beta-reader. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 6...**

More tears came as Brennan read the text. Booth loves her. He loves her so much. She understands that, but the question is...will she forgive him?

* * *

She needed to process this, so she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Angela noticed something off about her best friend. Something unsettling.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked. Brennan reached into her pocket and handed her phone to Angela. "Read it." She deadpanned.

Angela's brow furrowed in confusion as she took the phone. Her suspicions were true. It was Booth. The more she read, the more conflicted she felt. She didn't know whether or not to forgive him. It must've been so much harder for Brennan. When Angela finished reading, she said nothing. Her face did the talking.

Hodgins noticed his wife's expression. He guessed it too...Booth. Rage boiled inside him. He grabbed his cell phone and left the kitchen quickly, "I'll be right back." He dialed Sweets' number.

"Sweets." the young psychologist answered.

"Hey, Sweets. Do you have Max's number?" Maybe Max could knock more sense into Booth. Actually, there isn't even a question about it. He will beat Booth senseless.

"Yes, why?" Sweets replied, confused.

"What do you think? Who better to give Booth what he deserves than Dr. Brennan's dad?" Hodgins pleaded.

"I don't think that's the best approach, Dr. Hodgins." Sweets reasoned with Hodgins.

"Listen Sweets, Dr. B is at MY house right now, completely torn. You can't look at her and not want the person who caused it to get what they deserve."

Sweets thought about what Hodgins was telling him. "Is Dr. Brennan okay?" He asked, every bit of concern in his voice.

"No, Sweets. What the hell do you think?"

"Uhh...I don't know, I was hoping you helped her feel better." He stammered.

"Well, we tried but there isn't much you can do to help someone's who's been cheated on. So, I'm pretty mad at Booth. Which leads to why I called you in the first place. What is Max's number?" He adds with more force.

Sweets gives into Hodgin's pleads. "Uh...202-xxx-xxx."

"Okay, thank-"

"Hey, Dr. Hodgins? Please take it easy on him."

"Who, Booth?" He scoffed, "Who's side are you even on?" He said before hanging up. This angered Hodgins but at least he had Max's number. He excitedly dialed it and waited anxiously through each ring.

"Max Keenan."

"Hello, I'm Jack Hodgins, I work with your daught-."

"What?! Is she okay?" Max butted in, worriedly. Perhaps that wasn't the best approach.

"Well...physically, she's fine. Emotionally? She could be better." Jack eased in.

"What happened? Is it the pregnancy?"

"Uhm...no...Booth... Booth cheated on her." Hodgins stabbed.

"What!? Why the hell would you cheat on your girlfriend? She's pregnant too! I'm going to beat that b***'s a**! Where is he?" The anger in his voice increased rapidly.

"He's probably at his apartment." Jack directed.

"And where is Tempe?" Max sounded very concerned for his daughter.

"She is my house with my wife, Angela."

"Thank you so much for taking her in. She has had so much betrayal in her life and she needs a strong foundation that I thought she had with Booth. I trusted him." Max shook his head.

"I know, me too. While you're at it, can you bring some of her clothes to our house?"

"Sure. And, thanks again." Max hung up.

When the call was done, Hodgins exhaled deeply upon heading back to the kitchen. He didn't say a single word to Brennan. She would later be really angry with him, that was for sure.

* * *

Max hung up, dressed quickly sped toward Booth and Brennan's apartment, violating many traffic laws.

Booth lay on the couch at their apartment. Their apartment. Was it even theirs anymore? Was there even a "their" anymo-

Booth's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" Booth screamed. He didn't bother to get the door himself. It didn't even matter who was at the door unless it was Bones. How he wished it was Bones.

"Hey, Booth." Sweets slowly approached Booth.

"What the hell do you want?" Booth turned his head to face him.

"Stupid question, Booth." Sweets sat down on the available couch.

Booth growled and hoisted himself off the couch. He walked to the fridge and took out two beers before sitting back down on the couch. He opened his bottle and gestured the second beer towards Sweets. Sweets shook his head, declining the offer.

"Booth, just tell me what you were think-"

"Can it, Sweets." Booth held his free hand up to Sweets, willing him to shut up. Sweets decided to take another approach at a conversation with Booth.

"Just tell me what you're feeling." Sweets coaxed.

"I just want Bones back, okay? Now, shut up!" He guzzled the content of the beer bottle before moving to the next bottle. This behavior concerned Sweets.

"You have to give her time. And do you really think beer is going to solve your problems?"

"It sure helps. A kid like you wouldn't know. I've lost the woman I love, a little beer won't hurt." Booth took another chug.

"That was your fault." Sweets added.

A groan escaped Booth, "I get it! I know! Leave me alone about it!"

"About what?" Booth heard a familiar voice. He turned to face the door again and exchanged glances with the worst person to come in contact with right now.

Max Keenan.

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad. If you don't like it, you can change it. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is taylorandhannah. She has been a lot of effort with this story!**

**I am infinitely grateful to have you as my beta-reader. Thank you so much!**

******Chapter 7...**

A groan escaped Booth, "I get it! I know! Leave me alone about it!"

"About what?" Booth heard a familiar voice. He turned to face the door again and exchanged glances with the worst person to come in contact with right now.

Max Keenan.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Max screamed. Booth jumped from the couch and gasped at Max's direct attitude. If he didn't already regret doing what he did, he would in this moment.

"I-I made a huge mistake, Max. I'm so sor-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Max's palm met Booth's distraught face with force. "Now...let's have a little chat." Max eerily grinned at Booth.

xxxxxx

Max was shocked at Booth words. He was really desperate. What he has done is pretty much the worst thing what he can do. Nevertheless, he had mercy on Booth, for he had been a half-a** father and husband once.

"Booth, I'll talk to Tempe." He put his hand to his head and passed his hand over his eyes. "I just..." Max sighed, "Think of your baby. My grandchild. I was so happy when I heard you and Tempe were having a baby. I thought you were good for her."

"But you don't now?"

Max laughed, "That will take some time and reconciliation with my daughter. However, I will help you reconcile by convincing Tempe to talk with you."

Max stared directly into Booth's scared eyes, fueling his energy from Booth's fear. "But I hate you for what you did to my daughter."

Booth nodded, "I hate myself. She is the most important person in my life. I love her." He tried to hold the tears away and blinked. It didn't work.

"Now you know how she must feel." Max pointed out.

But Booth only has one feeling right now... get Bones back.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile, Angela and Brennan were Michael on a walk. Michael played with his toys in the stroller and the two women talked about everything on their mind.

"Angela, I would like to know what I should do about Booth."

"Sweetie, I have no idea, but letting him suffer would be a good idea, because if you put him right back into your arms, then that's a free ride for him. You would have just let him get away with cheating on him. However, your baby needs a father."

"I believe that's a rational way to think." Brennan answered, focusing on her growing child.

Even though the thought of making him suffer was what was deserved of him, she loved him and he loved her. Brennan was sure of that, otherwise he would not always be in her thoughts. She missed his loving hands and sweet touch. When he would place his hand on her stomach and talk to their baby.

xxxxx

Max just stood there, looking at her, hoping for a little laugh to conjure up in her face. She began to smile and ran to her father to hug him.

"Hello, darling." He kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi, Dad."

She let it happen and put her arms around him. He saw her tear-stained eyes and then looked down at her stomach, "How are you?"

"The circumstances correspond well. Angela told me that you were at Booth's. I hope you didn't hurt him too much." She admitted.

She knew her father was when it came to his children, he began to grin.

"I saw him, slapped him a few times and then we sat down together and had a beer. A man named Sweets was there with us."

"Sweets was there?" Brennan should've expected that. "How was it?"

"He has changed. I believe he has a drinking problem." Max critiqued. Brennan nodded, her father took her head in his hands and gave her a kiss on the forehead. And when he looked at Angela, he smiled.

"Hey, Angela. How are you? And the baby?" He looked in the stroller and smiled.

"We are pretty good. Besides being tired all the time." Angela joked.

Together, they walked for a while through the park.

xxxxxx

A little bit later Angela and Max sat down at the table while Brennan sat with Michael. "Max, what would you say if I told you I wanted to visit Booth alone?" Angela questioned.

"I would say go for it." He replied.

"I think I'll do that now. Would you stay here with Bren?" Angela asked while grabbing her car keys.

"Of course." Max answered, "Good luck!"

xxxxxx

Angela drove to their apartment. She prayed Booth was sober. When Angela got there, she rapped on the front door. When the door opened, Angela and Sweets shared glances.

"Hey, Angela. Nice to see you." He deadpanned.

Angela wasted no time, "I need to talk to Booth." She pushed her way past Sweets.

"Uhm..okay." Sweets furrowed his brow at Angela's abrupt nature, "He's in the living room."

She went into the living room and cleared her throat. Booth swallowed, "H-hi Angela."

"Hello, Booth. Before I lose my cool, I just wanted to see how you're doing and how I can help you. Your child needs both parents," Despite Angela's efforts, she loses her cool anyway, "But don't get too relieved, I would like to understand why in the living HELL you would cheat on Brennan! You know she's sensitive and everyone who she ever loves leaves her!"

"Angela, please. I love Bones about anything and you know it."

"THEN WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON HER?" Angela was mad now.

Booth finally reveals his motive, "I was with Sweets on the road and we made the stupid decision to pull into a club. The woman I met there had been flirting with me all night and I told her to leave me alone. I'm honestly totally suffering, I was drunk and stupid. I love Bones and our unborn child. I'm so sorry, Angela. You have to believe me."

"SO YOU SLEPT WITH HER?"

"No, damn it. I was in my office and suddenly she showed up. I told her the night before that I wanted nothing to do with her. She stood there looking at me...and I said we could talk later because I wanted to pick Bones up. I went home to pick something up and the woman followed me there. The doorbell rang and there she was again. She had a 6-pack of beer and I didn't think it was that bad to drink a beer with her. My beer was a little strange and tasted bitter, I thought nothing of it. The next thing I know..."

Booth trailed off, letting Angela guess the rest. Angela owe Booth enough to hear him out.

"Then, the doors were slammed shut loudly. I noticed immediately that something was wrong. I'm getting a drug test done on the beer bottle. I do not even know exactly what happened that night. I can't remember quite how I got into the bedroom with the ... "

Now he had finally told someone what expired that night. Angela looked at him in surprise, "You mean she drugged you to make you docile?"

Booth nodded again with tears in his eyes.

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad. **


End file.
